


Essência

by emeoonbird



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Drama, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeoonbird/pseuds/emeoonbird
Summary: Mesmo depois que Rose se fora, a essência dela ainda residia em Pearl.
Relationships: Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)





	Essência

As pessoas não compreendem o porquê odeio ouvir certas músicas, ou porque ver a cor rosa me deixa com um humor tão amargo.

Elas não entendem quando meus olhos começam a lacrimejar ao perceber que é aquele programa estúpido e cômico na televisão ou quando começo a tremer sempre que vejo uma gilete por aí.

Elas não aceitam que a sua morte me deixou marcas e acham que estou presa ao passado, que ainda não superei que não está mais aqui.

O problema, Rose, é que essas pequenas coisas me lembram de você.

Toda vez que ouço aquela melodia familiar, me recordo da sua voz ao cantar aquela música — a qual que era sua favorita apenas porque falava do espaço — enquanto me chamava pra dançar contigo.

Ouço sua gargalhada novamente ao ver a abertura daquele programa bobo, que você amava porque tinha um _mordomozinho_.

Lembro que você vivia usando roupas nos mais variados tons de rosa e que essa também era a sua cor sempre que decidia pintar o cabelo.

E sempre que vejo aquele _troço_ largado por aí, minha mente toma caminhos errados e começa a imaginar como— como você teria feito _aquilo_.

Não sei se foi uma boa coisa o fato de não ter sido eu a te achar naquele dia, afinal não tenho noção de como você estava; ou se seria uma coisa ruim, pois só me bastava tentar pensar sobre.

E isso me atormenta toda a noite, porque sinto que poderia— não, que _deveria_ ter percebido, ter feito algo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Garnet vive dizendo que não é minha culpa, que não tinha como eu saber; só que eu era sua _melhor amiga_ , sua maior confidente e não te julgaria, mesmo se você só estivesse reclamando do quanto suas tias eram malvadas contigo e de que elas não te amavam — o que era mentira, e nós sabiamos disso, só que você sempre se esquecia.

E sei que ela está certa, porém meu inconsciente insiste em me fazer lembrar de como sou uma fraude.

Talvez a pior parte de você ter ido nem seja o fato de não estar mais aqui, e sim que você se foi sem nem ao menos me dar uma última chance de te dizer aquelas palavrinhas que sempre lhe deixavam com as bochechas coradas, com os olhos tão brilhantes como estrelas no céu noturno e um enorme sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> É isso, pessoal.  
> ______  
> nunca achei que fosse escrever algo logo após minha best falar que alguém fez o mesmo que a Rose. Mas sou escrota pelo que percebi e dei uma de Pearl ao pensar em como seria minha vida sem um dos meus amados amigos e familiares e, bem, saiu isto.  
> ______
> 
> É bem louco como me inspirei num momento tão triste. (e me sinto bastante escrota por isso e até meio egoísta).
> 
> Para animar o humor aqui vão alguns hc's da fic que quero compartilhar com vocês:  
> » as tias que a Pearl se refere são a Blue e a Yellow Diamond;  
> » o Steven não existe aqui e não pensei no Greg quando escrevi isso, então a Rose não conhecia o sr. Universe;  
> » a Garnet aqui é filha da Saphire e da Ruby porque sim.


End file.
